Wall Rose got talent
by winter goddess yuki onna
Summary: "...hello and welcome to the first and only musical hosted and directed by Alex Lae. We will begin tonight's entertainment with a song called Nuts preformed by Rotto Menta followed closely by I remember you sung by both Rotto Menta and Asher Lemia. Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place in the Daylight disdain universe. I own nothing nor do I own the songs. All I own is the story, Rotto and Asher -The unknown marauder, Descending into madness, Allure of midnight, Black and white, Daylight disdain and Daylit memories. Athoris- Born of the sun Daylight disdain. and Alex.

Please read and review.

* * *

Eren pulled back the curtains slightly seeing rows and rows of solders, civilians, and even a few wall Shina denizens and turned back to look at Alex who was busy writing things no a piece of spare paper.

"Well I don't know how you did it but... its packed." he said shrugging his shoulder not really knowing what to feel about the whole thing. Aftert all it wasn't just any day someone said doing some sort of musical performance would raise the hopes of the poeple.

"Are we really going to do this?" Rotto muttered dully next to Asher who smirked at him and wrapped an arm around him.

"C'mon Rotto... you're not scared are you?" he teased raising an eyebrow.

"...Why are you being more direct then usual?" Rotto muttered looking at him.

"I don't know." Asher muttered and promptly got blasted by Roto's gun.

"Asher, stop that and pay attention... this is supposed to go smoothly." Irvin said watching as Asher stood up from the floor blood dripping down his face the wound disappearing behind black sand.

"I agree with Rotto." Levi muttered leaning across the wall. "This is just stupid." he muttered earring a glare from Alex. "But in any case... are you done yet?"

"Yeah..." Alex said holding up two papers. "Right... no one will care if you take these on stage right?"

"It wouldn't have been a problem if you hadn't told us on such short notice..." Levi said as Alex handed the rough drafts to Rotto and Asher

Rotto eyes following the sentences frowning slightly as they went.

"Asher you will sing the next part." Alex said as she handed him the pages. "Just sing it however you like."

* * *

The curtains pulled back and a blonde haired boy appeared on stage looking out at the crowd. He looked like he didn't know what to say.

"Um... hello and welcome to the first and only musical directed and hosted by Alex Lae... we will begin tonight's entertainment with a song called Nuts preformed by Rotto Menta followed closely by I Remember you, preformed by both Rotto Meanta and Asher Lemia."

With that Armin left the stage and was soon replaced by a blonde and black haired boys.

Rotto looked at the hungry eyes before him and sighed listening to the music from Alex's i-pod played and waited for the right melody.

When it hit he began to sing:

_You're so.. annoying you pitiful old man... I'd like to help you but I don't know if I can... I though you were nuts... But you're really, really, really, nuts!... __Every time I move eventually you find me and start hanging around. Just another lame excuse to find me. Man It's getting me down_... _You know I'm actually glad to see you. Maybe I'm the one who's nuts. ...Is it just you and me In the wreckage of the world? That must be so confusing for a little girl and I know You're going to need me here with you. But I'm losing myself and I'm afraid you're going to lose me too. This magic keeps me alive and I need to save you, but who's going to save me? please forgive me for whatever I do... when I don't remember you..._

The people in the audience seemed impressed by the notes and how the boy was singing them. He seemed very talented. They didn't notice the short pauses or worried look on the boys face.*

On stage Asher watched Rotto's eyes following the paper watching them become more and more uneasy until the notes sounded his part.

_...I can feel myself slipping away... I can't remember what it made me say. But I remember that I saw you frown. I swear it wasn't me it was the crown_.

Both.

_This magic keeps me alive... but its making me crazy. And I need to save you but who's going to save me? Please forgive me for whatever I do~oo when I don't remember you_..." _Da da_...

The two of them finished holding the last word as much as they could and when they finished there were whistles and shouts of approval.

"Rotto." Asher whispered to him.

"Yeah... I know." he hissed back. _But where did she even_...?

* * *

To understand why Rotto felt so uneasy about that song read Descending into Madness and Black and white.

...Am I going to get in trouble for this...


	2. Meanwhile backstage

(Rotto) since Yuki is currently passed out because of Alex, please read 104th trainee member to find out why. I will be doing the disclaimers from now on. I would also like to take this time to thank miss Mizuki for her lovely comment, and please rest assured Asher and I will not be harming a single strangely colored hair on Alex's head at any time, without a good reason for it. I would have sent this as a private message to you but Alex has Yuki's computer right now and wouldn't let me touch it... anyway. Winter Goddess Yuki Onna does not own Attack on titan or any of the songs we will be performing this evening.

(Asher) "And Alex says you guys can choose the songs and which people you would like to preform them!"

* * *

"Wow, the crowd loved you guys!" Alex said coming up to them as they appeared from behind the curtains.

"Yes, thank you..." Rotto said uneasily as Asher eyed her.

"Right!" Alex said clapping her hands. The next song beauty underneath "I think should be sung by Atlas and Ar..."

"Alex." Rotto said putting a hand on her shoulder. "Where did you hear that song?"

"Huh?" she asked turning to him.

"You know..." Rotto said watching as Alex looked uneasy and then embarrassed rubbing the back of her head.

"Well I ah... Please don't think badly of my but I didn't make it up, if that's what you're asking but I ahh.. he.. copied it off of of a tv show I watched!" she said.

"Oh." Rotto said looking a little relieved. "I see.. and please don't worry about it. I won't judge for lack of originality."

"Thanks!" Alex said and walked away to write the next song.

"So... when did you hear the vampire girl singing it?" Asher whispered to Rotto.

Rotto glanced at him.

"The first time... when I was little more then a wisp clinging to life. At least she doesn't know them"

"You were a ghost while I was little more a zombie...? You know Rotto I kinda feel like I got the raw end of the deal."


End file.
